In A Heartbeat
by hse07
Summary: A gunman with a vendetta walks into 15 Division, and Sam is shot. How will the officers pick up the pieces of their shattered division?


Andy sat down beside Nick.

"Hey, what's happened? Where's Swarek?", he asked her. A wave of guilt crept across Andy's face, and she sighed.

Nick sat back in his chair.

"Nick...I...you're great. I mean that. I mean, there was the UC op, and then just everything...but..."

"Andy...please. Just...I know. Okay? It's alright. I knew as soon as he was hit, maybe even before. I think I've

actually always known."

Traci and Steve sat down across from them, and Traci shot Andy a sympathetic look. As much as she was angry with

Andy for what happened between her and Nick, so soon after Gail and he broke up, she knew it was a phase, and

that Swarek truly had Andy's heart...so she could only imagine the pain Andy was feeling right now.

"I'm sorry.", Andy said tearfully.

"Don't be.", Nick said. He looked away.

At the desk, the doctor was gathering Sam's paperwork together. Frank approached him.

"Hey, doc, doc...can we go in? Can we see him?", Frank asked.

"Not yet. I'm sorry."

Frank's face fell, and he grew desperate.

"Doc, please."

"Fine. One of you. One person.", he finally said.

"Right here.", Nick called out, gesturing to Andy. She shot him a look full of pain and guilt.

"It's okay.", she whispered.

"Go.", he said. She shook her head.

"Go, it's fine.", he said. She finally nodded and followed the doctor to the operating room.

* * *

Oliver slowly opened his eyes. His room was empty for the moment; Celery has obviously gone to grab coffee or

maybe even some sleep. Then, he heard movement, and he looked over. Frank was beside his bed.

"Hey, buddy. Thank God.", Frank said, sighing. Oliver smiled.

"I heard we got him. Good job.", Oliver said. Frank nodded, but he couldn't really even attempt a smile. Oliver knew

something was wrong.

"Hey, Frank? What's going on, man?", he asked. Frank shook his head, and he began to stand.

"Frank...brother...don't leave me hanging. What's going on?", he asked. Frank sighed and sat back down.

"It's Swarek. Uh...the whole setup, with you in the church...that was a diversion. Uh...Ford took your squad back to

15 and he, uh...he went after the other officers on the list, and Sam...he was hit."

"Oh, God.", Oliver said quietly, closing his eyes. The first thing he thought was, _this was my fault. _

"What? What do you mean, it's not your fault.", Frank said, trying to calm Oliver down, and Oliver shot him a

confused look before he realized he'd voiced his thought out loud.

"Yes, yes it is. Uh, Ford was going to take down anyone who walked through the door, anyone on his list, but I told

him they were back at the station, that you wouldn't let them go. I didn't think he had the balls to actually shoot

anyone. Frank, I'm sorry." Frank sighed, and he realized he wasn't angry. Not even in the slightest.

"You...have NOTHING...to be sorry for. Okay? You just rest." Frank stood, and Oliver closed his eyes.

"How is he?", Oliver said quietly.

"We don't know yet. McNally's still in surgery with him.", Frank said. Then he patted Oliver gently on the shoulder,

told him to rest, and left. Left him with the second thought that went through his head since hearing his best friend

had been shot.

_McNally._

* * *

Gail came and sat beside Nick, and at first she was smiling. Then, Nick looked at her, and seeing how much

emotional pain he was in, her smile disappeared.

"Hey, Nick...what did you really think was going to happen?", she said, trying to sound as gentle as she could.

"I know. I mean, I tried to convince myself that she was over him, that she'd moved on...but I always knew."

"She does that. McNally. Or Swarek, rather.", Luke's voice said from across the room. Nick looked over to him.

"What do you mean?", Nick asked. Luke chuckled dryly and sat down on the other side of Nick. He began fiddling

with the sleeve on his coffee cup.

"We were engaged. McNally and I...and I...I screwed up. Anyway...Swarek was there to pick up the pieces from

what I broke, and at first, I thought the same as he most likely did when she came to you...'It's just a phase...she'll

come back...' Then, he disappeared undercover, and I saw what she went through, the feelings she felt, and I

knew. I think I had known for a while. I think everyone knew for a while. There's never been a time in Andy

McNally's life that she hasn't been in love with Sam Swarek. Sorry, buddy.", he said. He clapped Nick on the shoulder

and walked away. Steve and Traci stared after him, in awe of how bitter and angry he still sounded.

"That guy...is an asshole.", Steve muttered.

"Oh, why...because McNally hurt him?", Gail snapped, defending Luke.

"He _cheated _on her. It's different.", Traci said, obviously jumping to Andy's defense.

"It figures.", Gail muttered.

"Gail!", Steve snapped, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Everyone stop! Okay? Just stop!", Nick snapped, and he thumbed his fingers over his eyes.

"I'm sorry.", Gail whispered.

"It's okay, it's just...it's been a hell of a day."

"Yeah. It has."

"Look, I don't _blame_ Andy for how she feels. Like I said, I knew. It just sucks that she's in there, all alone. Watching

him die. I know how that feels."

"It's going to be okay.", Gail whispered. She reached out and embraced Nick, and for the first time in weeks, she

didn't feel angry at him anymore. Not one bit. Just...sorry. So sorry.

* * *

Luke was refilling his cup when he saw Andy walk out of surgery. He sighed, deciding for once to be nice to her

about Sam. He handed her the cup of steaming coffee.

"Thanks.", she whispered.

"How is he?", Luke asked.

"You actually care?", Andy snapped, and he recoiled.

"Sorry. That was rude. Uh...he had to be shocked a couple times, but they repaired the damage. Said he isn't out of

the woods yet, but he's stable."

"Andy...look..."

"Just...Luke, I..."

Luke grabbed her gently by the shoulders and tipped her head up to meet his gaze.

"I spent most of last year being pissed off, and hurt, and just so..._mad_..at you, that I haven't even given myself a

chance to really _talk_ to you. So now, I'm going to do that, okay? I'm just going to talk. Okay?" Andy nodded, and he

led her to a chair.

"So, I'll start with Sam. We went through the academy together, and try as I might, I could not _ever _get a higher

score on anything than him. I tried, too. It really bugged me. Shortly after the academy, some genius in a white shirt

thought it would be a good idea to partner us together on patrols...not sure who that was, or why he would ever

think that...but, anyway...Sam and I...we responded to a hit and run. Everything seemed pretty standard, so I left

to patrol the area, leaving him alone. I didn't know it, but when we got there, he realized it was a setup. And that

was the first time Sam came across Anton Hill. He took a hit, and I wasn't there to back him up. I wasn't there...and

he knew the whole time it was a setup. So, I think in a way, I'm still a little angry about that. I mean, sure, he most

likely saved my life and for that I'm grateful...but he got to be the hero. I wanted, just once, to be that guy. The

hero. So when I knew he was into you, and you chose me...it felt good. Until Jo. And then everything fell apart."

Andy looked up at him and nodded.

"Andy, the hit he took, though? Through and through, and he fought through that tough as nails, and came out

even tougher in the end. He'll do the same this time. Okay?" Luke patted her knee reassuringly, and she nodded

again. Sighing, he stood and chucked his coffee into the trash. He doubted Andy McNally would believe Sam would

be okay until she saw his open eyes for herself.


End file.
